mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Summer Greetings-Part 2
MYSTERIOUS SUMMER GREETINGS---CHAPTER 27B OF THE MANGA ( PART 2 OF THE SUMMER CELEBRATION STORY ARC ) ( Anime cross-reference---the characters and situations of Tsubaki and Urabe attending the Summer Festival are incorporated into the Anime OAV [ AKA Episode 14], "Mysterious Summer Festival", however the kidnapping and rescue of Urabe is unique to the Anime OAV, and not found in the manga. ) Summary After Tsubaki returns from the visit to the grandparents, he goes to see Urabe at their usual meeting place for the drool routine. But Urabe is wearing a yukata ! Why ? Because Tsubaki had promised to take her to the Summer Festival this very night ! But first the drool routine. But not knowing that today's drool is enhanced, it becomes like an atomic bomb dropped on Tsubaki. Enhanced, because Urabe is not wearing any underwear under her yukata. Urabe is ordered to go put on bra and panties before they go to the festival, while Tsubaki awaits. FLASHBACK---Tsubaki remembers when his sister and himself went to the Summer Festival, and he got away from her, resulting in her searching for him. Afterwards, a sweaty Youko and himself took a bath together, and he remembers that Youko wore nothing under her yukata. (#) Now at the Summer Festival, Urabe buys herself a cotton candy. Tsubaki declines cotton candy for himself, but recalls that his sister was fond of cotton candy. He then fantasizes about both Urabe and Youko, both of them wearing yukatas, and having both of them, like a date with two cute girls at once, with him at a Summer Festival. Tsubaki relishes the thought, as Urabe offers him a bite of her cotton candy. Plot " Long time, no see . . . . ", is how Urabe greets Tsubaki after he gets back from visiting his grandparents. They are out in public at their usual place for a drool routine, however, Urabe is quite the bold one, wearing a yukata for all to see. A surprised Tsubaki asks why, but is reminded of his offer to take Urabe to the Summer Festival when he got back. But now to the daily drool routine, which is anything but routine. Once again, Tsubaki gets Enhanced Drool, and the effect is like a WMD going off in his brain, with a bloody nose to boot ! Why, why ? Is it because he has not had Urabe's drool for a week ? But such drool that packs a punch like that has to have something sexy as a motivation. Bingo ! Urabe nonchalantly mentions that she is not wearing any underwear underneath her yukata ! So Tsubaki mentions in a matter-of-fact voice that girls should wear underwear under their yukata. Protesting Urabe says that it is too hot and uncomfortable to do that. Still groggy from the drool, Tsubaki suggests, with an iron-fist-in-a-velvet-glove attitude, that Urabe go and put on at least a bra and panties under her yukata for the Summer Festival. Urabe acquiesces, as Tsubaki tells her that he will wait right here for her to return. Soon Tsubaki begins to day dream about yukatas. FLASHBACK---Tsubaki remembers the time when Youko, his sister, and himself attended the Summer Festival together, with both of them wearing yukatas. She was 16 and he was 9. He got away from her, causing Youko to go into panic mode, and she soon became all tired and sweaty during the search. Once found, Youko drags Tsubaki back to the grandparents house, scolding him for making her all sweaty looking for him. Grandma soon has a tub filled with hot water for a bath, so Youko suggests that Tsubaki and herself both bathe together. He further remembers that Youko removed her hair ribbons from her twin tails, then removed her yukata. She was not wearing anything under her yukata ! (#) That evening, at the Summer Festival, suddenly Urabe craves cotton candy. Tsubaki offers to treat her, but she declines, and buys one for herself. Day dreaming again, while they walk together, Tsubaki recalls that Youko also loves cotton candy. Tsubaki continues to day dream the unthinkable, that is, that he introduces Urabe to Youko, Youko is accepting, and that all three of them attend a Summer Festival together, just like a three-way date. At that moment, Urabe offers Tsubaki a bite of her cotton candy. He accepts, right when fireworks explode overhead. Tsubaki takes that as an omen that next summer, for sure, he will introduce Urabe to Youko so that they can all do things together. Category:Chapters